


What Should Be, Will Be

by Amethystkitten



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystkitten/pseuds/Amethystkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 (and many more) times Marcus Kane wanted to kiss Abby Griffin and the one time he finally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Be, Will Be

I.

 

The first almost occurs when he is 12 and she is 10. He’s known Abigail Taylor for a long time, one might even call them best friends. She already has her whole life planned out. “A doctor!” she says with excitement the next time they meet.

 

“Hmm, what’s that Abby?” he asks looking at his young friend. She’s dressed casually, her hair tied back in her signature pigtails.

 

“I want to be a doctor when I grow up.” And Marcus nods his head in approval.

 

The Ark typically takes one medical student a year and Marcus thinks of reminding her that the likelihood of her being chosen for medical school, let alone becoming a doctor is super slim, but he won’t stomp on his friend's dreams. “What do you wanna be when you grow up, Marcus?” she asks, interrupting his train of thought.  

 

He honestly hasn’t put much thought towards it and goes with a joke of a response. “I want to be chancellor, Abby.”

 

She laughs, playfully slapping his shoulder. “Chancellor Marcus Kane,” she sing-songs. “Has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?”

 

He’s actually never thought of it but yeah he agrees, it does have a nice ring to it. He feels Abby’s hand lightly slap his back. “You’re it!” And suddenly he’s chasing her around the room. He’s so close to catching her his hand reaching for the collar of her shirt. But when he does, he trips over his own feet. This is so humiliating he thinks to himself as he moans.

 

He notices scrape on his right knee and lets out another small groan. Abby has turned back to him and her eyes are filled with concern. “Are you alright?” She’s kneeling next to him and she takes both his hands as she helps him stand. She helps him sit once more on a bench in the middle of the room and asks him to show her the scrape. It’s not very big but it’s a little bloody so, she fetches a cotton swab to wash it before handing him a typical band-aid. “All fixed up, chancellor,” she says with a childish smirk.

 

“And thank you, doctor,” he answers rewarded by another giggle. His eyes flicker down to her lips for a moment but she gives no notice. At the ages of 10 and 12, the idea of kissing is somewhat foreign to them both. Sure he’s seen kissing on TV before or seen the gesture among his parents but the idea of wanting to kiss someone is what’s even more foreign to him.  He ponders over the thought for a moment. He wants to kiss Abby…?

 

She’s beautiful, he’s admitted that to himself many times. She has hazelnut coloured hair that glimmers. He can’t exactly control his impulses and soon he’s leaning towards her but she stands up at the crackle of the PA system and Marcus recognizes the speaker as Abby’s father. It’s almost as if she didn’t even notice what was happening. Instead of pondering upon the idea of what would have happened if he had just kissed Abby Taylor, he passes it aside and waves her off. “Bye, Abby.”

 

She pulls him to his feet and wraps her arms around him in a quick hug, something completely normal between the two of them at this stage. “Bye bye, Marcus,” she calls stepping out of the room before skipping off to find her parents.

 

II.

 

Her 22nd birthday isn’t much of a bash or really, it isn’t a bash at all. It’s just the 4 of them Abby, Jake, Marcus, and Callie. One could call it a double date, but it’s really not considering Marcus enjoys making it _very,_ painfully clear that his relationship with Abby’s best friend is simply some tension relief and there are no feelings attached. She remembers their conversation after she discovered Marcus and Callie’s relationship quite vividly.

 

_She’d approached him with her arms crossed over her chest and with a scowl etched on her face. “Marcus, how long have you been sleeping with my best friend?”_

 

 _“How long have you been sleeping with_ **_my_ ** _best friend?” he’d shot back in obvious reference to Jake._

 

 _Abby felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her but decided to go along with the joke, even though she hated admitting he was right. She gave a small chuckle and slapped his arm. “Touché.”_  

 

When you’re a 22-year-old woman with a stable career and steady boyfriend you start losing interest in cake and celebrations. She’s sitting next to Jake and across from Callie and diagonal from her is Marcus. She’s taking another sip from her glass of wine, it’s chardonnay which is a rarity on the Ark and much fancier than what she normally drinks. Jake’s hand is brushing against her free hand under the table until she clutches his hand in her own. She turns to Jake with a loving stare and he gives her one in return. “Are you going to keep making heart eyes or actually do something useful?” Marcus’ voice interrupts. Typical Marcus to ruin the mood.

 

Abby turns to him with the widest smirk. “I’ll have you know, making heart eyes at my boyfriend absolutely counts as something useful.” And with that, she gives Jake’s hand another squeeze under the table. “I can tell when you’re jealous Marcus, you don’t wear it terribly well,” she adds taking another swig of wine before filling the glass for another round.

 

“Flattering yourself are you, Dr. Griffin?” Marcus asks cocking a smile in her direction.

 

“Flirting with my girl are you now, Kane?” Jake’s voice booms in more of a teasing way than accusatory.

 

“Oh I don’t blame him, I am quite the ravishing figure,” Abby says with a chuckle.

 

“Keep saying that Abby, keep saying that,” Callie interjects, her lips too coloured with a smirk. All four of them share a laugh.

 

Marcus won’t deny to himself that he thinks Abby is absolutely beautiful, stunning maybe even. But she’s happy and that’s not exactly something he can compete with.

 

The night goes on, the four drinking and drinking yet somehow feeling completely sober. It’s at one point Jake asks Abby to come outside with him for some air which they all know is far from the truth. It's 10 minutes later that they both return beaming and they are hand in hand. Marcus doesn’t exactly remember the last time he’s seen her quite this happy. He notices her lipstick appears more splotchy and messy than before and it doesn’t take him too long to connect the dots.

 

It’s only an hour later after giving even more loving stares to Jake that she pulls Marcus aside, stepping outside with him, they’ve known each other the longest after all. Even though Callie is her best friend, part of her still feels Marcus is her closest friend. “You seem happy,” he says.

 

“I am happy,” she replies. He hasn’t really observed her much this evening. She’s wearing a short little red dress that he swears he recognizes. Suddenly one of his hands is brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. He’s leaning towards her, that hand now more focused on cupping her cheek. Maybe he’s a little tipsy and that’s what’s driving his impulse. She smiles gently pulling herself away from him.

 

“Are you trying to kiss me, Marcus Kane?” she asks with the biggest grin.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Abby.”

 

“Good because Jake proposed,” she finally admits and it feels like a brick has just hit him in the chest.

 

“Oh… OH congratulations!” He finally notices the small ring on her finger, a tiny crystal on a silver band. “Do you have a date yet?”

 

“When would we have done that? He proposed maybe an hour ago,” she answers a hint of teasing in her voice. She then wraps her arms around him. “Thank you,” she mutters quietly before he wraps his arms around her in return. The embrace is warm and comforting much like all the hugs they shared as young children.

 

It suddenly hits him that, Abby Taylor is Jake Griffin’s financée now, in a while her name won’t even be Abby Taylor any longer. But for now Marcus doesn’t want to think ahead, he’s content in the moment holding her in his arms. Even if he knows this could be the last time he ever gets to do this.

  
  


III.

 

The maintenance shaft is unbearably hot and Marcus is almost ready to kick off his shoes because he’s sure he won’t make it. He feels new burns forming on his arms and he feels the ones that are already there deepening. He’s growing tired from the heat and his crawling is slowing down. He’s supposedly lost all his hope in reaching the people in the service bay. Except he hasn’t, he has one last little flicker.

 

Abby.

 

He’s got to save her even if it kills him. Sure Abigail Griffin quite clearly hates him with all of her heart but she didn’t used to. Not back when they were kids at least. He remembers sometimes when she’d spend all night in his quarters with him quizzing her on various medical trivia for her pure enjoyment or to prepare her for an exam. He remembers Abby’s giddy smile when she’d told him Jake had just proposed to her. After that, their relationship fell apart with Abby and Jake growing even closer (if such a thing was possible). Marcus remained a family friend for a long time before he suddenly realized he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t watch her find happiness with another man so they stopped talking. He picked little fights with her and their relationship turned hostile. She started calling him Kane and it stung, it **really really** stung. Soon enough his desperation to fill the void of their friendship was replaced by a lust for power and filled by following and giving orders. That was enough to fulfill him.

 

He increases the speed he’s moving at, not only does moving slowly decrease his likelihood of surviving but all their likelihood of surviving- her likelihood of surviving. He’s soon out of the maintenance shaft collapsed on the floor of the service bay, the air much thinner (and he can feel it) since the oxygen is flowing much more slowly. Marcus crawls to reach the control panel opening it and plugging in an oxygen mask before turning a key. At the turn of the key, the ventilation in the room increases and he watches the people who were lying nearly motionless on the ground attempt to stand up. Except one. Abby.

 

She’s lying on her side in the corner of the room and he runs to her. He cups her face in his hands. “Hey, wake up. Abby, wake up,” he calls lifting her head up as her eyes flutter open.

 

“I’m so hot,” she answers weakly. He brushes away all her stray strands of hair so relieved that she’s alive. So desperate to capture her lips against his, as a way of expressing his absolute relief and gratitude. But they’re both out of breath and he doesn’t want to injure her further.

 

You’re ok,” he reassures her holding her face in his hands for a few seconds longer. He’s exhausted too so he rests against the wall and letting her head fall against his shoulder and chest as he holds her securely.

 

“Thank you,” she breaths weakly before drifting off against him.

 

“I knew you would be too stubborn to die, Abby,” he mutters with a smile on his face.

 

IV.

 

He’s shoved aggressively against a rough surface with a bag over his head so he can’t see his surroundings. What he does feel is the cold night air nipping on his skin before he realizes he’s being released. “Go!” one of the grounders hisses, his voice seems familiar and Marcus soon enough is able to identify him as Penn, one of the grounders at Lexa’s table. Penn pulls the bag off of Marcus’ head and lets the man take in his surroundings. They’re in the middle of the forest, he actually recognizes this land as the same area he was leading a grounder prisoner through (before he became the prisoner.) “Go!” the grounder yells again. “We have a message to deliver to your people.” And with that Marcus begins his hike back to the camp

 

Dawn hits by the time he’s at the edge of the forest and he can see the wreckage of Alpha Station in the distance to tell him he's made it. The first thing he sees upon leaving the woods are guns pointed straight towards him. Or towards the treeline more, he’s pretty sure they don’t know it’s him yet. He feels a surge of adrenaline race through him and he raises his hands beginning his desperate cry. “Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” Once he’s no longer behind the trees all the guns lower and he first recognizes Abby. “Don’t shoot!” he calls one last time noticing one of the guards is still brandishing his weapon.

 

He’s at the gate now and Abby is barely a foot in front of him. “Marcus,” she murmurs quietly.

 

“Chancellor,” he replies, it’s the only thing he finds himself able to say. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t missed Abby during his absence.

 

“I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again,” she says firmly.

 

He withholds a chuckle understanding exactly what she means. “I had those fears myself,” he answers quietly.

 

There’s a single moment where he’s looking at Abby and she’s the only thing that he sees. They are ridiculously close to each other. Their mouths ridiculously close to each other. His mind drifts to the idea of kissing her and he rests his hand gently on her shoulder and looks her into the eyes. He wants this and he knows based on the way  she’s looking back at him that she wants it too. But the whole camp is standing behind them and waiting for the actions of their chancellor. And he doesn’t think the action they are waiting for consists of her being kissed by him. Actually, he’s certain that’s not the action they’re waiting for.

 

“It’s good to see this place again,” he says breaking off his moment with Abby as she leads him back into the camp.

 

Bellamy and Clarke who were standing behind the two step forward. “You can’t be out in the open, we need to get you somewhere safe,” Bellamy says still holding his gun.

 

“It’s safe, for the moment. Come on, we need to talk, I managed to buy us some time.”

 

When the two of them are finally given a moment alone Marcus pulls Abby into his arms. She laughs warmly and wraps her arms around his secure frame. “I thought you were dead, you idiot,” she murmurs burying her head in his chest.

 

“Oh me? I’m much too stubborn to die, Abby,”  he answers with a smirk. He feels the temptation to kiss her again but resists, even more, this time when he hears footsteps entering the room. It’s Clarke and she seems a tiny bit shocked to see her mother secured in his arms. “Mom, Kane, we need to talk about Finn,” she says abruptly. She then turns to Marcus specifically. “You said you bought us some time, that time will soon enough run out if we don’t hurry.” Marcus catches Clarke’s quick glare and hidden message before glancing at Abby before murmuring. “Just another day on the ground, right?”

 

V.

 

She’s tired, really really tired when Marcus finds her trying to treat a patient. Jackson has a look of disdain on his face as if he’s been trying to convince her to go to sleep for the past few hours. Marcus eventually succeeds in convincing Abby to get some rest and he leads her into his office before sitting her on his couch and watching her eyes flutter shut.

 

Marcus stands back up looking at the map he’s been drawn and pulls the cap off another marker before adding a few extra details to part of the area. They’ve already searched all over for Clarke but they’ve made almost no process in the three months she’s been gone. Normally, Marcus would be content with leaving Clarke, she has grown up now after all and deserved to choose her own path in life but he couldn’t handle the devastation on Abby’s face. Not when he’d told her Clarke was gone. He’d had to physically restrain her from chasing after her daughter by telling her, they would find Clarke when she was ready. He remembers Abby collapsing sobbing into his arms and him stroking her to calm her down. He hated seeing her in that much despair and that was when he vowed to help her search for Clarke.

 

\----

 

“He’s come a long way,” Abby says as she wakes up from her nap in her head Councillor’s office. She’d only been half asleep and had overheard Marcus’ conversation with Bellamy in entirety.

 

“It’s a work in progress,” Marcus responds as he turns to her finally capping the marker he was using to draw the map of surrounding territory.

 

“I was dreaming we were on the Ark before we sent the kids down,” Abby says as she gets up and makes her way towards him looking at the map. She sighs crossing her arms over her chest examining the map. “Maybe she’s in sector seven,” Abby mutters. It’s been three months and she’s worried they’ll never find Clarke but she still reminds herself that Clarke isn’t a child anymore.

 

“We could send another search party,” Marcus suggests sensing Abby’s distress.

 

She gives a small smile at his offer but realizes it’d be futile in the end. “They wouldn’t find her,” Abby begins before turning to face him, “not unless she’s ready to be found.” She takes the moment of silence to just look at him. He’s grown a thick beard over the past three months which somehow in her mind has pegged him as even more attractive. His eyes flicker down to her lips and she for a second wonders what his beard would feel like brushing against her chin and lips. Not that she hasn’t wondered this same thing many times before. He senses her gaze and slowly begins to lean in towards her. At this point it’s more than clear they both want this, they both have for the past while.

 

“Sir, ma'am,” a guard says entering the room, Marcus recognizing  a mix sympathy and embarrassment in his voice for clearly interrupting his moment with the Chancellor.  He wonders for a while would have happened if he had indeed kissed Abby but he brushes it off.

 

“I have patients to see,” Abby says dismissing them both and heading out of his office with haste.

  


And 1.

 

“I told you not to do this,” he says as he notices Abby kneeling at his feet taking off his handcuffs.

 

“Why would I start listening to you now?” she playfully retorts. And he can’t help but smile.

 

If he could pick two words to describe the woman in front of him he would pick loving and stubborn. She is dedicated and determined in everything she does but even more so is she stubborn. When Abby Griffin is standing her ground there is absolutely no way you can defeat her. Of course, Marcus doesn’t want Abby to put her life at risk for his, he dreads that but he can’t help but feel a wave of joy wash over him when she finds him once more. He couldn't've lived with himself if the last way he’d said goodbye to Abby Griffin did not consist of him kissing her. He’s wanted to kiss her forever and he’s finally realized something, she wants to kiss him too. Because… she’s in love with him.

 

It’s still something Marcus is trying to comprehend, the fact that Abby Griffin is in fact in love with him. The fact that this incredible, amazing woman has chosen him to love with all of her heart. Marcus helps Sinclair out the hatch leaving the room to only him and Abby. “Come on, Abby,” he whispers to her. “You’re next.”

 

She turns to him. “I’m not going.” At first, her words hit him the chest. He wants to grab and tell her how much he needs her, how much he loves and why she needs to come with him. But he doesn’t, he listens to her and he lets her continue. “They need someone to show them the way out of the dark.” But that’s when he changes his mind. Abby is strong, it’s not something he’s ever questioned. Back on the Ark, she made decisions despite the consequences that awaited her and she was always right with them. As she repeats his words from earlier that day back to him he only realizes she is even more right now.

 

She’s so strong, so incredibly strong. And that’s why she’s staying at the camp instead of leaving with him. She loves him, completely and entirely she loves him but that is why can not go with him. That is why she must stay.  “Besides I-”

 

He cuts her off pressing his mouth to her’s passionately. His thumb caressing her cheek gently at first as he deepens the kiss. She’s soon enough responding, her hands curling around his neck one of them stroking his hair. His hands, in turn, wrap around her in a desperate attempt to pull her even closer to him. His tongue tugs at her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth letting their tongues meet and it feels electric. When they finally break apart he looks at her, takes a moment to memorize her appearance in case this is the last time he sees her. She looks almost looks angelic with the dim lighting illuminating her perfect features. “May we meet again,” he whispers stopping himself from kissing her again.

 

“We will,” she responds with absolute confidence.

  



End file.
